


your hands in the holes of my sweater

by scribbli



Category: haikyuu
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Dicks, Established Relationship, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, gay foreplay, hinata shouyou - Freeform, kageyama tobio - Freeform, reallyporning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbli/pseuds/scribbli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds Kageyama's gross old sweater and tries it on- Kageyama has little self control</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hands in the holes of my sweater

It had all started with that fucking sweater. Hinata had been rummaging around in the back of Kageyama’s drawer, hunting for his favourite pair of fluffy socks that he was sure the taller male had stolen (despite claiming he hadn’t) when he’d come across it. At first, he’d thought it was some threadbare blanket- perhaps something the chubby Kageyama had carried around in his toddler days. The very notion of it made Hinata grin, his fingers twitching at the idea of teasing his irritable boyfriend with it (‘You’ve kept it after all this time? That’s so _sweet_ , Kageyama!’) However, when Hinata had yanked the fabric out he’d found that it was something entirely different.

Kageyama’s sweater.

It had a hole in the left elbow, probably from the way that Kageyama would prop said elbow on a desk when doing schoolwork (on the very rare times that he actually did work that is.) The seam up the side was coming undone and the loose collar was slightly pulled from the amount of times that Kageyama had tugged it over his head throughout the years. It still smelled like him and sent waves of nostalgia through Hinata. He tugged his own shirt off and threw it onto the floor, slipping Kageyama’s milky coloured sweater over his head. It comfortably came to the tops of his thighs and hung there. Hinata himself had only been wearing his own t-shirt and a tiny pair of boxers that had stars and planets all over them (a Secret Santa gift from Oikawa) so pattered his way into the kitchen.

Kageyama, unknowing to Hinata’s discovery, was stood at the hob in the kitchen, making some scrambled eggs for their tea. He’d been focusing so harshly on making sure the eggs were perfect that he had a pulsing vein on his forehead from how tensed up he was.

“Tobio, look what I found in the sock drawer!” Piped up a voice from behind him. Kageyama grunted in response, poking the fluffy yellow eggs around the pan with a spatula. Hinata ignored the ignoring and continued.

“Your old sweatshirt from high school! I can’t believe you kept this!” He said, looking down at himself and tugging gently at the bottom of it. “It’s so stretched out… threadbare.” he mused.

When he looked up, however he was met with an expression on Kageyama’s face that was too readable. Bulbous eyes, mouth set straight and a little open. Hinata himself was shocked at the reaction before he tilted his chin down, lip curling into a smirk, eyebrows drawing in.

“What is it?” he asked in a false innocence. Kageyama bowed his head a little, cheeks flushing.

“Shouyou…” Kageyama whispered quietly.

It all seemed to happen so quickly. Hinata leant against the doorway, still in that dumb, dumb sweatshirt. Kageyama threw the spatula over his shoulder onto the counter and took 3 long strides towards Hinata, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him against him before pressing them both against the solid wood of the doorframe.

Hinata reached up onto his toes, height still unmatchable to Kageyama, and pressed his lips to the other man’s. His hands came up to grab fistfulls of… apron? Hinata snorted against Kageyama’s lips in the most disgusting way and the two pulled apart.

Kageyama’s cheeks were flushed a dark red and he scrambled behind him to try and undo the fiddly ties of the apron that he’d put on to cook.

“That’s so….” Hinata was still giggling, snorting as he brought one hand up to cover his mouth, smirking over it “So _unsexy_ , Tobio.”

“Shut up!” Kageyama snapped fiercely, fingers still fruitlessly trying to undo the strings and free himself of this humiliation.

“Here.” Hinata said, still through his giggles, as he reached behind Kageyama and easily untied the apron, tugging it over Kageyama’s head and throwing it across the kitchen.

“For crying out loud.” Kageyama growled, shoving Hinata by the chest and back into the bedroom, where the ginger haired male happily bounced back onto the bed, grabbing Kageyama’s shirt and pulling him close, kissing him happily.

Kageyama’s hips slotted against Hinata’s and the two moved against each other for several seconds, Kageyama with one hand on the left side of Hinata’s neck, while the other man had a hand tightly locked into the dark haired male's hair, the both of them moaning lazily. They enjoyed laying like this, exploring each others bodies all over again like they had so many years ago.

Hinata pulled back, breathless. “I want… want your fingers…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Kageyama sat back on his knees, moving to dig in the drawers of their bedside cabinet and grab a random tube of lube- ‘Milky Glide' (a Secret Santa gift from Iwazumi) and uncapped it, squirting some onto his fingertips and glancing down at Hinata.

The ginger boy was laying back on the bed, legs spread with one knee propped up and chest heaving as he panted. He was still wearing that fucking sweater but Kageyama didn’t think he ever wanted him to take it off. It had ridden up a little to show those tiny boxers, making Tobio suck in a breath at the sight of Hinata’s cock straining at the fabric. He was looking up at Kageyama with wide, lust blown eyes as he bit his lip expectantly.

Tobio reached out with his free hand and tugged the boxers down, Hinata lifting his hips up to help with the process. Kageyama adjusted himself back onto his knees, watching as Hinata spread his legs eagerly for him.

“Would you hurry up?” The orange haired boy complained, wriggling around a little and reaching down to give his cock a few lazy pumps. Tobio watched as a small dribble of pre-cum spilled from the head of Hinata’s cock and trailed down his dick and into the patch of hair at the base.

“Right, right.” Kageyama muttered, bringing one hand up to rest on the inside of Hinata’s thigh, keeping them pushed apart as he pressed one fingertip against Hinata’s hole.

“Ah that’s cold!” Hinata yelped, squirming a little as he glared up at Kageyama, who returned the surly look.

“Shut up.” he ordered, starting to push his finger in. “Stop tensing up.” he added quietly.

“It’s not as easy as-” Hinata cut himself off with a long, loud groan, head falling back onto the pillows as he arched his back, a hand coming up to rake through his thick hair as his chest twitched with moans.

Kageyama continued to push that finger in and then pulled it out halfway before pushing it in again. It caused a small groan to come from Hinata’s lips, his hips pushing back against the source of pleasure.

“T-Tobio…” Hinata breathed, swallowing thickly. Kageyama inhaled, still pumping that finger in and out of Hinata before adding another, watching as Hinata’s hole easily stretched to accommodate the stretch. Tobio scissored his fingers inside of Hinata, watching as Hinata’s mouth opened and closed silently.

“You’re gorgeous…” Kageyama murmured quietly as he started moving his fingers quicker and quicker, wanting more of a reaction from Hinata. He grabbed a handful of the boy’s hip in his other hand and pulled him closer, Hinata’s milky pale thighs resting across his own. Kageyama curled his fingers inside of Hinata, spelling a yelp from the boy’s mouth that sounded more like a hiccup. He looked up at the other man with hazy eyes, pushing his sticky fringe from his forehead as his hips moved in steady rolls back against Tobio’s hand. His cock was resting against his lower stomach, leaking a steady pump of pre-cum that pooled across his skin.

Kageyama added another finger into Hinata, moaning at the sight. Hinata wriggled around, fucking himself back against the man's digits eagerly. “Feels so good, Kageyama….” he hummed out, clutching tightly at the bedsheets beneath him. Tobio’s eyes trailed up Hinata’s body. From the way that his calves fidgeted against the sheets and his thighs twitched to the way that his stomach lifted and sunk with each heavy breath that the other man took. His collarbones also looked gorgeous and Kageyama couldn’t help but lean down to bite at the base of the boys neck, closing his teeth around the skin and sucking harshly. It made Hinata whimper, body flinching up as Kageyama continued to pump his fingers in and out of the boy as he marked him up.

Kageyama’s own cock was tightly restricted by his black jeans but he couldn’t concentrate on that. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of Hinata, watching eagerly at how the smaller boy reacted to his touch.It wasn’t enough.

Kageyama pulled his fingers out out Hinata slowly, watching as the boys features crinkled in dismay and frustration.

“What the fuck, Tobio?” he complained, sitting up on his elbows as he glared up at the other man

“Shut the hell up you idiot.” Kageyama snapped back. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around Hinata’s thighs and hauled him up. The smaller boy made a sound of protest, squirming around a little until he realized Kageyama’s aim. He let his arms flop above his head, swallowing thickly. The sweatshirt that Hinata was wearing flopped down a little and exposed the boys toned stomach and leaking cock.

Tobio buried his face between Hinata’s gorgeous cheeks and licking a long strip up the boy’s hole. Hinata shuddered and groaned. “K-Kageyama-!” Hinata choked out, his back arching. Tobio hummed in response and attached his lips to Hinata, sucking and licking messily as filthy moans spilled from the other man's lips.

“You taste so good, Shouyou…” Kageyama purred, pulling back for barely a second before going back into sucking and licking at Hinata- dragging his teeth across the other boy’s rim and spelling a long, drawn out moan from him. His cheeks were getting flushed from the blood rushing to his head.

Kageyama brought one hand up to take a hold of Hinata’s dick and pump it several times. “Come on darling, I want you to come for me…” he murmured against the boy’s hole. Hinata whined and pushed himself back against Kageyama’s mouth.

“I- Tobio!” Hinata cried out, warmth swimming in his stomach as he bucked his body around, mouth agape as he moaned loudly, eyes clenching closed as he moved to wrap his legs around Kageyama’s neck, trying to get more pleasure from his boyfriend’s gorgeous mouth.

“That’s it, that’s it…” Kageyama murmured, pulling him closer and moaning against the boy’s hole. Hinata tightened his legs around Kageyama’s neck as he let out a series of grunts and groans. Kageyama caught onto what was happening and grabbed a hold of the boys cock, pumping it hurriedly as Hinata’s body suddenly stiffened and then he was coming all over Kageyama’s hand and his stomach.

Kageyama milked Hinata through his orgasm before placing both hands onto the boy’s ass and gently lowering his bottom half back down onto the bed. Hinata was panting heavily, his cheeks were flushed and chest was heaving. He looked desirable.

Kageyama’s sweatshirt had draped back down Hinata’s stomach and was now totally soiled by his mess. He leant over the boy, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks and down his neck as Hinata continued to pant, completely spent. His eyes had slipped closed and he allowed himself to relax under the gentle press of Kageyama’s lips.

He opened his eyes up again, bringing up a hand to run through Kageyama’s hair as he pressed his lips to his, reaching down with his other hand to cup Tobio’s dick through his jeans.

“Got any more of your old clothes for me to wear?” Hinata asked breathlessly, causing a brief chuckle from Kageyama that faltered off into a moan as Hinata squeezed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of reallyporning's #12 and #13 30 day NSFW challenge
> 
> p.s this is my first time properly writing smut so pls be gentle with my fragile sinning soul
> 
> my new tumblr is www.scribbliwrites.tumblr.com if you want to give it a follow I'd be real grateful


End file.
